


Shocked With Sound

by ZenTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Murder, I'm Bad At Titles, Investigations, Lies, Loss, M/M, Slow To Update, Suspicions, cover ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTiger/pseuds/ZenTiger
Summary: Shockwave and Soundwave leave the decepticons and slowly grow closer together.A story were plot happens and things go down.
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104
Collections: Movies





	1. Investigating during free time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story on my page so I hope you all enjoy it!

The Nemesis was busy as per usual, guards here and drones there, all of them patrolling the ship for potential intruders while Soundwave watched everyone with a close optic. His watch was probably the most intimidating thing to the soldiers, the knowledge that he could see all they were doing on the front of their minds, one of the few decepticons unaffected by such watch being Megatron himself.

Shockwave didn’t seem to mind to much that he was being watched 24/7 unless he was doing something that involved the upmost secrecy, such as a side project, one he hasn’t had much time to work on until recently as Megatron hasn’t required his scientists studies.

“This is extremely illogical!” he scrolled through the datapad marked with an autobot insignia, hunting for some piece of information. “The autobots log all of the deceptions that have been imprisoned or off-lined by their servos, but ‘they’ aren’t on these logs!” he set the data pad down after he had scrolled through it for the fiftieth time. This was very irritating to say the least, as those he had been looking for were not present on any data pad he had searched through.

The doors to his lab slid open as heavy pedes walked across the labs floors, stopping just behind him. “Shockwave, your experiment appears to have been another failure!”

The one opticed mech turned to face Megatron, taking note of a weapon he had in hand, damaged beyond belief. He looked back up at his leader, already irritated from his failed attempts to gain information on certain Cybertronians. “Strange! Was Starscream perhaps the one operating it?” he managed to keep his voice monotone.

The silver mech thought for a moment, a glint of realization hitting him.

“The second in command may be skilled in leading the seekers, but has no knowledge of weapons!” Shockwave took the weapon from his leader and placed it on the table next to the stack of data pads he had been studying, Megatron taking obvious notice.

He gestured to them and eyed the cyclops carfully. “You appear to be studying autobot prisoner logs! For what reason pray tell?”

The scientist began pulling out tools and fixing up the weapon, taking note of some of the unrepairable damage. “Something has been on my mind for the past few cycles! I assure you, it is nothing to be concerned over!”

With a cock of the brow, Megatron decided to dig further. For what reason would his scientist need these logs? “I’m sure, however, these logs are quite outdated! For whom were you searching?”

If his lord insisted on prying, he would tell. “The disappearances of Buzzsaw, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy are illogical! All four of them vanished on the same day in autobot territory but are not logged as deceased or captured!” he glanced over to Megatron and proceeded, seeing how tense his leader appeared. “These logs are dated from the beginning to the middle of the war, from the most common of criminals to the most wanted decepticons all of the way down to corrupted minicons! I find it illogical that those four would disappear, never to be seen or heard from again by any of us, or logged by the autobots as prisoners or deceased!”

“Is that so?”

Shockwave turned his full attention back to his leader. “Lord Megatron, you appear tense! Do you perhaps know anything about this?”

“Shockwave, are you perhaps accusing me of sabotaging my own soldiers?” the warlord cocked a brow, a deeply offended expression crossing his face.

The purple mech stared him down before nodding. “Sabotage of your own soldiers would be… illogical!”

“Precisely!” he turned towards the door and began walking. “Shockwave, I don’t want you to search any further into this! It is old information after all!” the doors slid shut behind him, leaving a confused Shockwave in his wake.

The purple mech turned his attention to his data pads once more, deciding to put them up, thinking that Megatrons logs would be of far more interest.


	2. Get a Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave feels emotions and right now, he doesn't care.

He always wondered why they were afraid of him. They were no risk to the cause, they held no important information that could be shared with the autobots, so what was with the cowardice?

Soundwave wasn’t to bothered by the vehicons behaviors as he’s been putting up with it for millennia, but every now and again, there would be this awkward moment in time with one of them trying to approach him about something, freezing in their tracks to stare for a few minutes and then hightailing it out of there, like they thought he was going to eat them. It was a ridiculous thought to say the least, but it definitely didn’t bother him.

The communications officer checked over the information he had received for the umpteenth time, making sure he didn’t miss anything, nothing new reaching him.

“This can’t honestly be all that you do all day, can it?”

Soundwave turned to face the second in command, Starscream, taking note of his exasperated tone. He nodded, watching the seekers roll his optics.

“Get a hobby or something! It’s not like Lord Megatron is holding you here all of the time!” he paused as watched the information fly on the third in commands monitors. “That’s the same data you were looking at 3 Megacycles ago!” his voice was flat now, not very impressed. Turning to leave, he waved at hand at the third in command and with a huff and a very mocking tone, said “Find something to do other than just staring at boring code and data all day!”

As third in command, he had no words over what Starscream says, unless Megatron said otherwise, which he hasn’t. He turned his attention back to the monitor and decided that he had looked over the data well enough, quite positive he hadn’t missed anything as he would have caught it long ago, instead turning his attention towards space, trying to locate anything potentially interesting.

As he scanned the vast darkness, something did indeed catch his attention. There was a Cybertronian vessel signal hurtling towards Earth and if his calculations were correct, it would take it approximately 3 and a half solarcycles to crash and judging by its trajectory, in the middle of the Nevada desert, only 15 miles in distance.

He was so focused on that that he failed to notice the approaching mech behind him.

“Soundwave!”

The third in command practically jumped out of his plating, concerning laserbeak in the process. He turned again to see a certain purple mech who clutched a data pad close.

“Shockwave, how nice to see you again!” a recording of Starscreams sarcastic voice was used.

The truth was that he never really liked Shockwave. He was never able to read this mech and his loyalty to Megatron and the cause had always been questionable at best. He watched as his associate nodded.

“I apologize if I startled you, however, I believe I have something of interest to you!”

“Remember, you are to report to Megatron!” Knockouts voice this time.

The scientist stared for a moment before continuing. “This information is deeply confidential! I would like you to review it and then decide on whether our lord should be informed or not!” Setting the data pad down on the desk. “If you have further questions, I suggest that you come to see me in my lab!” He turned to leave and stopped at the door. “I must emphasize the fact that this information should not be brought to Megatron until you have reviewed it fully!”

The doors opened.

Shockwave left.

The doors closed.

Soundwaves office was quiet, the vehicons that were present unwilling to look away until Soundwave returned to his work.

What could have been so important that Shockwave of all mechs would come only to him? What was so unimportant that Lord Megatron couldn’t be bothered with such information? His curiosity beginning to eat away at him, and so quickly to.

He unhooked from the computer and picked up the data pad that was so mysteriously brought to him. He picked it up and looked at it, the title catching his attention.

Buzzsaw, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy, their names were on this data pad immediately, throwing him for a loop. What in the name of Primus was Shockwave researching?

He continued reading in earnest, emotions swelling in his spark as he reviewed this new, enlightening information. Once he reached the end, he went back to the beginning and read it again, hoping there wasn’t something he missed.

Shockwaves little side project yielded, confusing, strange but enlightening results. The scientist found what happened to his minicons on the night they disappeared.

Emotions, in his mind, are a weakness, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Confusion.

Hurt.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Why would Lord Megatron do this to him? He had trusted Megatron so deeply back then that he never once thought about peering into his mind for answers. What if Shockwave was right?

It wouldn’t be logical in any way for the scientist to lie to him. Sure, the two weren’t fond of each other, or at least, Soundwave wasn’t fond of him, but there would be no reason for lies or deceit.

“Further questions!” a recording of Shockwave, sending the vehicons around him into a panic.

He left his office, a current mission in mind. Find Shockwave, get answers and find his source of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story. Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it and want more.


	3. Revelations of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave needs to know what's going on, but what will he do when he finally finds out the truth?

As Soundwave stood at the doors to the scientist’s lab, he couldn’t help but wonder ‘where exactly did Shockwave get this data?’ most likely Megatrons personal files, but if that were the case, ‘How did he get ahold of them?’

He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, a part of him hoping that this was all lie or miscalculation on Shockwaves part, the other part of him wanting nothing more than to finally have his answers, but, what was he going to do if he finally did? Was he going to just up and leave? Try to destroy the one who hurt them?

With a heavy ex-vent he tried to relax himself, tried not to let his stress show and sucked in his EM field. He could do this, he could definitely do this.

He opened the lab doors and looked around, taking note of said scientist currently working with one of his experiments.

There’s no way he can do this.

As the TIC turned to leave, Shockwaves voice pulled him back. “Soundwave, I expect you have come with questions?”

‘Frag!’ he had no choice now. He turned on his heel and walked in, trying to act stoic as he did so. Once he was next to the scientist, he repeated his words. “Questions!”

The purple mech nodded and proceeded with mixing what looked like a concoction of high grade and some sort of organic, which, with a quick search, was found to be a tree branch, watching as it disintegrated away rather quickly. ‘Such a waste of perfectly good high grade…’

“You may proceed!”

The TIC wasn’t sure where to begin, quickly deciding with one of the big ones. “Query: how did you get into Megatrons personal logs?”

He set his experiment down and trudged over to a computer, gesturing for Soundwave to follow, and so he did.

“The cortical psychic patch retrieves its targets personal memories and stores it within the machine of use, however, it is imperative to decode it in order to view it while not in use!” he turned to make sure Soundwave understood what he was saying. With no complaints, he proceeded. “As such, I already contain our lord’s files on a much more personal level! I did not need to decode all of it as I only needed to search for a particular date!”

“The day they disappeared!” Starscreams voice.

Shockwave pulled up the file for his companion to view and Soundwave felt his spark wrench at what he saw. ‘why? Why did he…’ Starscream strolled onto the screen, smirking at the diseased mini cons. ‘Starscream! He must have had something to do with it, but why would lord Megatron go through with it?’

“Why?” Knockouts voice, as hurt as could be.

Shockwave looked over to the other mech, completely unreadable. “The mini cons had been a distraction, one that hindered your capability to work at your full potential! Laserbeak, due to being so young at the time had been with you!”

Silence passed between the two for a few clicks before another question came. “Your datapad suggested that they may still be online!”

“Indeed!” it was a quick response, one he was quick to answer. “I had stumbled across the four of them as they were dying, on one of my hunts for predacon remains and brought them back to my lab in order to repair them! I had them sent off in a protective vessel while in stasis!”

“Why did you help?” he hated using the primes voice and it seemed to catch the scientist off guard as well, judging by his silence and odd behavior.

He looked at the ground for a moment and anywhere else but the TIC. “It would be… illogical… to leave potentially capable soldiers to pass without first trying to save them!” he moved his gun arm around to help emphasize his point. He looked back at Soundwaves visor for any kind of emotion or indication of questioning, but he seemed to have all the answers he needed.

They hurt Buzzsaw, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy because they didn’t want him to be distracted from his work, they hid this information knowing full well that he trusted them enough to not try and read them, they lied to him, telling him that it was the autobots that destroyed his dear mini cons… Shockwave was currently his only ally, willingly giving him the answers he so rightfully deserved.

He turned and began walking towards the doors, clenching his servos into fists and then relaxing them again.

“Soundwave, don’t do anything reckless!”

“Don’t do anything reckless!” he mimicked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this story so far and would like more.


	4. Unwise Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave can be scary when he wants to be.

Silence filled the Nemesis as Soundwave marched through its massive halls, drones not sparing him a second glance as they passed by on their patrols. Had he been in a good mood right now, he would have been at his own post working diligently as usual like the loyal mech he was; he wasn’t in a good mood and someone was going to know it. He took note of a certain seeker strutting down the hallways, wings held high, posture showing the size of his ego.

Starscream, sighted the TIC pretty quickly and was about to greet him as the commanders usually do when they pass by each other but was stopped when Soundwave blocked the path to his desired destination.

“Soundwave… I see you left your post… I suppose that means you found yourself a hobby like I suggested!” the smirk on his face made Soundwaves tanks churn as he clenched his fists.

The TIC approached, his EM field oozing and looming over the seeker like a storm. He watched Starscreams wings drop, a skittish look on his faceplate molding its way into view.

“Subject: mini cons off lined! Query: How?” he has the other flyer cornered now, maybe not physically but mentally and verbally. He now knew the truth but he wanted to hear it from the culprits, now, were they going to lie, or would they tell him the truth after all of this time?

The SIC had to register the question for a moment wings twitching uncomfortably as realization dawned on him, wings perking up again. “The Autobots got ahold of them and off lined them! What is so difficult to understand about that?”

“Result: Truth discovered in Shockwaves lab! Memories and data pads reviewed! Query: How did mini cons offline?”

As silent as the hallways already were, it seemed that the halls grew even more so. They stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time before Starscream tried to turn and run. Tendrils shot out at him and pinned him to the wall instantly, servos behind his back so as to disable his weapons.

He repeated his question again to a now mortified Starscream.

“I-it was Megatrons idea! I swear, if I knew that h-he was going to destroy your precious mini cons, I… I would have stopped him!”

More lies from a desperate mech but what was he going to do? He slammed his fist into the wall next to the seekers helm, making him let out a shrill shriek, one that the drones undoubtedly heard as they were swarming in to see what was going on, surprised that their chain in command was currently in such argument.

“ALRIGHT, I GET IT!” Starscream struggled against his bonds some. “MEGATRON WANTED YOUR PRECIOUS MINI CONS DESTROYED!”

“Why?” came the angry voice of Arachnid

With a cringe, the SIC let out a sigh, trying to relax. “During that time, we needed every Decepticon on board and we very well couldn’t have YOU panicking over your little toys if one of them got broken!”

“Mini cons are not toys or drones! Mini cons are equals!”

The silver jet let out a nervous laugh. “Since when have they ever been our equals?”

“Not OUR! They are Soundwaves equals! All Cybertronians equal, Starscream, less equal!”

It seemed that one of the drones had commed Megatron about this whole commotion because he was on top of them, tearing Soundwave off of the seeker in mere moments after that.

The drones were quick to clear away at his order, his enraged glare turning towards his two commanding officers. He glanced between a terrified SIC and an angered TIC both of which turned to face him. “What in the allspark is going on here?!”

“LORD MEGATRON! SOUNDWAVE IS OUT OF HIS MIND! HE ATTACKED ME FOR NO REASON!!!”

“Is this true Soundwave?” he waited for a response from the darker mech but was met with purely silence. “I expected better of my third in command, especially one that I have known quite well for some time!”

A familiar swell of emotions bubbled their way back up and before he knew it, Soundwave had punched Megatron in the side of the face. The warlord stumbled back, shock written all over his face plate.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating what had just happened, once it finally clicked, he decided to ask. “I know you don’t attack one for no reason Soundwave! Do tell, what is on your mind?”

“Query: How did mini cons offline?!”

Another long pause of silence was all he needed to know that getting the truth would be impossible. He could read their minds but they would deny anything that he would find. It was time to do something drastic.

He turned and began walking back to his post when he heard the two begin to whisper.

“Shockwave has informed Soundwave of what happened!” Starscream sneered.

Megatron was definitely perturbed about this. “Perhaps it is best we speak in private about this ordeal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far!  
> If you have enjoyed it so far, please leave a kudos.  
> If you would like more, please leave a comment.


	5. A Dastardly Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Starscream discuss what they will do with two of the most dangerous decepticons now that an old secret is out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Megatron and Starscream chapter.

The meeting place had to be where Soundwave couldn’t see or hear them, but that in itself was difficult. Right now he was in a bad mood, at Megatron and Starscream specifically, which in turn meant that he would be watching their every move.

Leaving the ship would raise suspicion, so they had to talk on the ship, but where wouldn’t he see them when the TIC had eyes and ears all over the ship.

Megatron and Starscream stood uncomfortably in the warlord’s personal quarters, the one place Soundwave had respected enough to never once view. The duo stood in thought, the need to strike up conversation somehow eluding them both.

It seems Starscream was the first to speak, as usual for a quick thinker. “My lord… we may be looking at potential mutiny… from Soundwave and it would appear that the logic freak is involved as well!”

“Indeed! It would be troublesome to have the two begin collaborating our downfall!” Megatron looked down at the seeker, watching his panicked twitches.

“I-if Shockwave were to commit mutiny as well… He has undoubtedly gone through your personal files, against you command which is mutinous enough, but if he teamed up with Soundwave… we would have quite the dilemma on our servos!”

There was silence between the two, the thought of their two most intelligent Decepticons coming for their sparks. Megatron was powerful and Starscream was quick, but neither of them could stand against the weapons Shockwave could make or the endless data that Soundwave contains. Soundwave knew of all of their weaknesses, every possible way to destroy not only them but every single mech on the Nemesis, probably with only the flip of a switch, but Shockwave, he had control of their memories, he knows their lives from the beginning to the end, he built things that boggled the minds of many.

“Lord Megatron… I fear that the worst has come upon us at last! If we are to exile the two of them…”

“ENOUGH!” a pause. “I had always made my decisions based on Soundwaves appraisal, to remove him would cause chaos upon this ship, but now… to keep him could cause problems!”

“My suggestion… dispose of him quietly!”

“You are aware of how difficult that could be, are you not? Very few know of his true abilities!”

It had been a while but the seeker could never forget. “Yes, he is a telepath… a single thought could set him off, and if he goes on a rampage…”

“His strength rivals my own, although it may not appear that way!”

“Add the intelligence to it and…”

More silence between them.

“Lord Megatron, I believe you and I both know what needs to be done! We… we must dispose of them… before they dispose of us!”

A com signal broke the two from their discussion. “L-lord Megatron, we have just lost control of mines 3 and 10!”

“WHAT?”

“Th-the Autobots have taken the mines!”

True terror struck the warlord for the first time in eons. “Soundwave supervises the mines…”

The SIC’s opics widened as his wings dropped. He two had received the report, realization just now sinking in. It would appear that the two would have to act quickly before their TIC could destroy them from the inside out.

Megatron decided it best to send out a com signal to all decepticons, Soundwave and Shockwave included.

“Attention all Decepticons! The mechs known as Soundwave and Shockwave are now personal enemies of our cause! They have tapped into our personal files and given the Autobots two of our most valued energon sources! They are to be terminated on sight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual  
> If you like this so far, leave a kudos.  
> If you want more, leave a comment.


	6. Gather and Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave and Shockwave are retreating from the decepticons.

Soundwave knew he had messed up, Shockwave told him not to do something stupid, but he did anyways. He attacked Starscream in the middle of the hallways and blabbed to them about Shockwave. He was usually so calculated. Too late to go back now, may as well finish what he started.

He inspected Megatron and Starscream over video feed and began listening in on the two.

“Shockwave has informed Soundwave of what happened.”

“Perhaps it is better if we speak in private about this ordeal!”

Little did they know, he had eyes and ears, so to speak, all over the Nemesis; He had tapped into Starscreams systems a while ago (as much as he hated to do so), all so he could protect Megatron from his schemes and treachery.

He had come across a console in the hall and accessed it, continuing his watch on the duo. He decided to start tracking that Cybertronian vessel he found earlier, calculating its current location, watching it hurtle towards the place the humans call ‘Jasper Nevada’.

He turned his attention back towards Megatron and Starscream, the duo going into Megatrons personal quarters. He realized he didn’t have any video feeds in that room, but he was able to hear through Starscream. A single line from said seeker sent chills up his back strut.

“My suggestion… dispose of him quietly!”

That was it. He hooked his data cables into the console and began taking charge of two particular mines. If he was going to go offline, he was going to screw the whole ship over first. Mines 3 and 10 were the two mines that produced the most energon for them. He sent an order for 90% of the mechs working on them to return to ship and then set decrypted beacons that the autobot medic could trace on the mines.

They should come running now. If Optimus wasn’t able to deal with 7 or 8 workers in each mine, then the autobots really are done for.

He smirked under his visor at his petty revenge.

“Attention all Decepticons! The mechs known as Soundwave and Shockwave are now personal enemies of our cause! They have tapped into our personal files and given the Autobots two of our most valued energon sources! They are to be terminated on sight!”

It was safe to say he was no longer smirking, in fact, he seemed quite bothered by this order.

“Soundwave!” a demanding yet empty tone boomed behind him.

The mech whipped around, having not sensed anyone. Shockwave was behind him, no doubt irritated. With a tilt of the helm, he was dragged away quickly, back to the scientist’s lab, Shockwave locking the door behind him.

“Grab what you can and prepare a ground bridge!” his tone was stern.

The former third in command stared at him as if he had just spoken a foreign language. “What?” Knockouts confused voice echoed from him.

The purple mech let out a sigh and began stuffing what he could into his sub-space. “It would be illogical to remain here as we are now enemies of the decepticons, it would also be illogical to leave them with my personal experiments and equipment.”

Soundwave nodded and began to pick up a few items, sub-spacing what he could and carrying the rest. They very well couldn’t return to Cybertron for obvious reasons, and they couldn’t go to the moon base as that would be the first or second place they would look, so they would have to hide on earth.

“You can still scramble signals?”

He nodded, figuring out where this was going, but not quite seeing the logic in any of this. They were going to hide on Earth and scramble their signals, but the two don’t have any protection, hell, Soundwave doesn’t even like the scientist. What if they were found? Was he missing something?

“The autobots are still located at mines 3 and 10. If we retreat to one of those and surrender to them, we will no doubt be safe and secure, even if we would be prisoners.”

The bastard was wanting to be taken prisoner by the autobots? “Are you out of your mind?” a recording of Starscream.

They froze when a loud banging sound could be heard at the labs entrance. Soundwave prepared a bridge to the 3rd mine, not yet opening it. He wanted an explanation.

As if reading the telepaths mind, Shockwave began explaining. “The autobots will do anything to keep an enemy from returning to their leader, especially if said enemy is dangerous, so it is logical to assume that we would be held in their prison, away from the decepticons. It is also logical to assume that-” another pound on the door echoed, but they seem to be getting heavier. “-that the autobot leader Optimus Prime would not allow his prisoners to starve, and will logically try to have said prisoners join their team. It would be illogical for the autobots to release either of us back to the decepticons as we are both labeled dangerous.”

“What makes you think they wouldn’t blast us until we are off-lined?” Breakdowns voice.

“Open the bridge. We will just have to find out.”

A glowing green portal opened just as the door to the now cleared out lab was blasted opened. The decepticon soldiers stood there with their blasters at the ready, Megatron leading them.

He took obvious note of the cleared out lab, a few vials of green goo and loose wires remaining. He opened his mouth to say something, but the two didn’t give him the chance, leaping through and retreating to the mine as fast as they could.

With a growl, Megatron opened his com link. “STARSCREAM! TRACK THAT GROUND BRIDGE, NOW!”

“With pleasure.”

The ground bridge opened to the mine and closed quickly the first thing Shockwave and Soundwave were met with were guns pointed in their direction.

“Soundwave, you are usually quite tactile.” Shockwave glanced at the previous TIC. “Was there a reason you placed us right in front of the autobots?”

“We are - enemies of the decepticons. Surrender to – the autobots.” He honestly just wanted to get this over with. He hated being here, he didn’t want to be taken prisoner, he was angry, sad, he felt a tad bit drained, and he hadn’t had a good recharge in eons. If he was going to be taken captive, he was going to make it as quick as he possibly could.

The scientist nodded and the two surrendered, suspicious looks being given between the autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter feels a bit fast paced, but I would like to fit what i can into this as i am making plot happen.


	7. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has worked but is it really what they wanted?

Soundwave sat in a corner of the cell watching Shockwave pace around it, the sounds of his heavy pedes echoing across the walls. Ever since he had discovered that falling object, he had been keeping a close optic on it. That seemed to be the only thing he could do at this point as watching his cellmate pace was becoming tiresome. He would have been playing with Laserbeak, but she had been confiscated, probably placed in a cage or maybe put in temporary stasis, but out danger as she hasn’t tried calling out for help or shown any signs over their link of being injured.

Shockwave was beginning to lose his patience, the duo having had been locked up for a couple of earth hours now. He wasn’t as patient as Soundwave, no. he usually had something to keep himself occupied, something to keep himself mentally stimulated, but there was nothing in this cell, his plan had worked a little too well. All of his lab equipment had been confiscated in case he tried to make a weapon or something of the sort. There was nothing to occupy himself with, nothing except for his cellmate.

The two glanced at each other, the scientists pacing ceasing for a moment, but continued with their fruitless endeavors soon after.

Shockwaves audial fins perked up as he quickly thought of something. Neither he nor Soundwave were really the social type, but he was curious about the strange mech that sat in his presence. He sat in the corner opposite of ex-communications officer and began to stare holes into him until he finally stared back and this was the result for a few minutes.

“What?!” a recording of Starscream shot at the purple mech.

He stared for a moment more, trying to think of what to say. “Laserbeak… how did you two meet?”

Soundwave scanned the room, trying to find something more entertaining, but to no avail. He really didn’t want to talk about his past, especially not with ‘this guy’, but what else what there to do?

He had to take a moment to string together a response. If he was going to be stuck with the one armed freak, he may as well indulge him, the scientist probably hating it in here more than he did. He turned to face his visor towards that one red optic and stared for a bit more, searching for any kind of insincerity, but of course, he wouldn’t find anything.

“You are looking for something to entertain yourself with?”

The purple mech nodded.

“If I tell you, you’ll have to answer one of me questions.”

“That is only logical.”

“Alright then. Back before I started fighting in the pits of Kaon, I worked in Iacon as Ratbat’s trainee. I had been heading home from my job one day when I heard some cries for help in one of Iacons many alleyways. Yes, it was stupid of me to go in, but Iacon was a safe place, well, safer than Kaon. I followed the voice until I came across a trash bin and on top of it sat a little white box and when I opened it, what sat in it was a little sparkling. It had been beaten and nearly starved and I couldn’t just leave it to be offlined in the garbage, so… I took her in. I fixed her up and fed her and I just felt as if a void had been filled by her very presence.”

Soundwave smiled under his visor at the fond memories the two shared together, one of the best being watching her fly for the first time.

Shockwave tilted his helm to the side. “It is illogical to feel such attachments to a sparkling that isn’t your own.”

“Get fragged!” a recording of the autobot Arcee played. “Of course ‘you’ wouldn’t understand.”

The scientist’s audial fins dropped at that, but perked up again pretty quickly. “Did you not say you had a question for me?”

“What happened to your other arm?”

He looked down at his gun arm, red optic glowing some, the emotion being unreadable. “I had nearly killed a mech, one you may know by the name of Grimlock.” A schematic of Grimlock appeared on Soundwaves visor. “After nearly beating him down, I brought him back to my lab and I guess you could say that that was the birth of the first dinobot. I had been here on Earth, back when it was more primitive and had been inspired by some of the towering beasts. I had made improvements on him that no one would ever dare to try, but his mentality fell apart with each new experiment, causing him to become more primitive. He had escaped my lab and so I foolishly pursued him without proper preparations. He tore my arm off with his jaws and consumed it, so I was left to rebuild it with what I could. I managed to improve upon it as it were, at the cost of scientific efficiency.”

They both fell silent as pede falls could be heard down the hallways, Optimus Prime appearing at the cell with both Bulkhead and Arcee in tow. Both could be sure that they had questions, and those questions were going to get answers one way or another.

“Soundwave, Shockwave, I trust you are doing well?” the Prime glanced between the two of them, hoping for an answer, a bit concerned to see them sitting in the corners of the cell, on opposite sides no less.

“These conditions are less than optimal.” The scientist responded, the bland tone of his voice a bit more unsettling than it was meant to be.

Soundwave turned his visor away from everyone so he could stare at the wall next to him. “I’d rather be shot by one of the autobots than be stuck with that guy.” He played a recording of Knockout.

Shockwave stood up, earning some concerned looks. “Your dislike towards me is illogical! I would appreciate a logical reason for you to not only distrust me, but to dislike me as well!” his tone was apprehensive and he clearly didn’t care that the Prime was watching. He just wanted answers now.

A hush fell over their audience, Shockwave stared down at Soundwave who simply lolled his helm to the side and let out an ex vent.

“I don’t feel like answering that right now.” It seemed that all of those Starscream recordings had a use after all. “I think we’ve got other problems to deal with.”

The ex-intelligence officer turned to face his audience and everyone could swear, his optic glowed a bit brighter, not that anyone knew what that meant. “Is there something we can help you with?”

Optimus opened his intake to speak, but Arcee seemed to take the words right out of his mouth.

“Yeah! You can start with how you knew where we were!” Her blue optics burned into his single red one.

Bulkhead seemed to think adding in on it was convenient. “And while you’re at it, why not explain why neither of you put up a fight!”

“What are you planning?” Optimus added the final question.

With a nod, Shockwave began. “Your questions are simple enough. Soundwave keeps tabs on all of the decepticon energon mines, hence, how we located you. We had delicate science materials that we didn’t wish to damage, hence the lack of combat and as for our plan, we no longer work for the decepticons and as such, desire a location to stay hidden from our newfound enemies. It would be illogical to fight if we wanted to end up with our current result.”

“That’s it? Your plan was to give up a few energon mines, hand over a labs worth of equipment and then get shoved into one of our cells?” the femme seemed both irritated and confused with that.

“That is correct.”

The expressions on the autobots faces said it all.

What the frag is happening?

Are they mental?

Their faces definitely gave away how they felt about this whole thing.

“You actually wanted to be taken prisoner?” Bulkhead looked over to Soundwave who gave him a nod.

“Why?!” Optimus more demanded than asked.

“We are enemies of the decepticons and as such, require a location to hide. If you wish to know anything about the decepticons, I’m sure Soundwave is more than willing to fill you in.”

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus!” Breakdowns unenthused voice.

No one was quite sure how to feel about all of this. The autobots would definitely have to sort through a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's time for things to start slowing down on the autobots side. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what the decepticons are up to!!!  
> As usual,  
> If you like this so far, leave kudos.  
> If you want more, leave a comment.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave has some embarrassing secrets that he's unwilling to admit to. (Creepy depending on who you ask) or Starscream finds something and the memory is burned into his processor forever.  
> crackfic chapter with plot.

“Why is there nothing here?” Starscream shuffled through Soundwaves office, looking through data pads, drawers, shelves and whatever else he could find, but it seemed as if the place hadn’t been used in ages. Other than the data pads that were left lying around, there was no actual traces that the previous TIC had ever used this space. Every single surface was caked with dust, causing the seeker to shudder at the mere sight of it.

Heading for the door, he turned back around to see if he missed anything. No new revelations to make themselves known, so he turned and began strutting down the hallway. His next stop was Soundwaves personal quarters, a place so mysterious, so… almost mythical is name that not even the mighty Megatron has seen it since it was built.

“Hmm… his chambers… I wouldn’t be surprised if that was empty as well.” He mumbled to himself, earning some odd gazes from some of the vehicons he had passed.

He finally stopped at the door and stared it down, a twinge of fear striking him as he stood there. Something in his spark just told him not to go in there but what other choice did he have at this point? He punched in his override code and watched as the doors began sliding open only to reveal a dark room. He commed Megatron and stared into the darkness, a definite sense of fear hitting it’s peak. “L-lord Megatron…” he cleared his vocalizer and composed himself. “I have gained access to Soundwaves room and await your orders!”

“Very good! I require you to do a thorough investigation.”

“Very well.” The comm remained open so as to instantly alert his leader of any findings.

With a deep, calming in and ex vent and some self-motivation, he moved to turn on the lights, his newfound confidence in finding an empty room being crushed with all of his hopes and dreams, or at least, that what his face portrayed.

He let out a horrific scream, one that sounded as if he had been mauled by an army of predicons and bolted out of the room, the door shutting behind him. He plastered himself against the door, optics wide, intake gaping like a fish.

“Starscream, report!”

There was no way he would ever be able to wipe that from his memory banks. That image had been burned into his very optics.

“I-it was h-horrible!”

“What?”

A group of vehicons came running down the hall, confused. “Commander Starscream! We heard you… scream! What happened?”

The seeker looked over to them, the mortified look still set on his face. “Whatever you do, for your own sakes, do not enter Soundwaves room!”

He began walking away, a bit of a wobble in his steps as he did so. The vehicons watched him leave and looked back towards the door, deciding that dealing with this potential threat was better than leaving it. They opened the door and stared.

There was a sense of wanting to scream and an urge to just close the door and pretend they never saw anything.

Starscream continued walking throught the halls and towards the control room where Soundwave constantly worked. Perhaps his console would tell them more than his room, and from the looks of it, Megatron had the same idea, even if he was struggling to use it.

With a smirk the SIC approached. “Fat servos?”

“Starscream, I will hurt you.”

He managed to usher his leader away from it and stared at the screen. “Allow me my lord!”

A sort of silence settled between the two of them as Starscream searched the systems, the quite hum of the Nemesis being more comforting than they cared for.

“Tell me Starscream, what instilled so much fear into you that you would ignore your given task? What was so horrible that-” Megatron watched the seeker visibly shudder, the obvious signs of flashbacks hitting him. He almost regretted asking. Almost.

Starscream stopped typing, his optics falling to his talons. “There was… something in there. I may have overreacted...”

“As you tend to.”

He bit his lower lip, trying to find the right words as to what it was he found. “Shockwave!”

“I’m sorry?”

“It was filled with Shockwave! Photos, dolls, strange metal reconstructions and… on the berth… there was- Lord Megatron, I ask that you never send anyone to that place again!”

He nodded and gestured for the seeker to continue with his assistance.

The sounds of the Nemesis filled the air once again until finally. “My, my. Lord Megatron, I think that we have found something!” on the screen, the image of an escape shuttle crashing in the Jasper Nevada desert showed, bearing a Decepticon insignia. “He visited this feed quite often judging by what the log dates say. Perhaps we ought to visit out new companions.”

Starscream took down the coordinates and commed his soldiers to prepare to greet the newcomers. With a chuckle, the duo headed for the flight deck.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”


	9. Watch Out For the Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is angry and he's coming for Megatron.

The interrogations proceeded for far longer than he would have liked. His minicons shuttle had already landed on Earth at this point but the Autobots made no moves to retrieve its contents. They most likely thought it to be a poorly laid out trap on his part but for what reason would he have to lie at this point?

They had already gotten the answers that they wanted and the Autobots just left him in the cell with none other than Shockwave. The two were sat in silence, the only noticeable sound around them being that of the annoying ringing sound that comes with absolute silence.

“Query: Why?” Soundwave certainly enjoyed quiet, but this was just unsettling, even for him.

The scientist perked up, looking at him from across the cell expectantly. When the faceless mech made no further notion to continue, he decided to push it. “Why, what?”

“Shockwave helped minicons. No personal gain from helping. Why?”

The purple mech glanced down at the ground, thinking to himself. Why **did** he help them back then? He tried to think of any logical reason to have done so but nothing came to mind. He had no intention of using it to his advantage, Soundwave was right. There was nothing to gain from helping his tyrannical little monsters, so why? The more he thought about it, the less his logic circuits began to function.

He always had a reason for everything he did, that reason usually being for science but he already knew the inner workings of minicons. He knew how they docked to other mechs and how they liked bonding to larger war frames.

“I – I have no logical reason…” he could feel his frame heating up, but he wasn’t too sure as to why. Perhaps he had caught some kind of illness. He ran a quick diagnostics scan, but nothing came from it other than the usual.

They sat in uncomfortable silence once more, the notion of a knowledge hungry scientist who helps others for nothing not sitting right.

Soundwave thought for a moment. It couldn’t be… could it? Shockwave had been stripped of all emotions long ago, or so he had thought. Before he could ask, the sounds of hurried pedes hitting the ground echoed through the hallways.

“Soundwave, we have some bad news!”

He looked up at them expectantly. He’d gotten bad news plenty of times, he could handle it. A question mark appeared on his visor, indicating his curiosity.

The group of Autobots gave him a concerned look but the Prime was the one to speak up.

“We took the liberty to investigate the coordinates you have given us.”

Soundwave perked up and looked around. They found the pod so what was the bad news? A sudden, sinking feeling crept up on him, the looks on their faces telling him all he needed to know.

“The pod was empty when we had arrived.” Optimus watched him cautiously.

Arcee looked at him and scoffed. “It was blown open, no doubt by the Decepticons.” Her glare could kill a mech.

Optimus placed a servo on Arcee’s shoulder and she backed off. He watched the former decepticon shake in rage, the sound of his plating clicking together lightly. “Soundwave, what was in that pod?”

“The pod contained approximately 5 mini cons.” Shockwave stood and walked until he was directly in front of the prime. “The decepticons had made an attempt on their life and managed to make a proper recovery while in stasis.” The shocked looks permitted him to continue. “They are also, how do the humans put it…” Shockwave had to think for a moment. How could he put this that would pull at their precious little heartstrings? “…Soundwaves family.”

Soundwave stood beside Shockwave, no one even noticing that he had moved. He rested a servo on Shockwaves gun arm but stared at the Autobots.

“Minicons – Soundwaves family. Lost without them.”

With some thought Optimus opened the cell with hope that he made the right choice.

“If what the two of you say is indeed true, even if you and your minicons are decepticons, I cannot allow them to become Megatrons next victims.” He didn’t even bother looking at his team. “Do either of you have any kind of plan to get them back?”

“Mission: Board Nemesis, retrieve minicons. Plan: Offline anyone in way of mission.” Soundwave stepped out of the cell, the scientist right behind him.

“That plan is highly illogical.” Shockwave could feel the smaller mechs EM field radiate danger but he could easily tank Soundwaves attacks if he felt threatened. It’s making sure he himself doesn’t get killed that’s the issue. “I shall assist you in this mission. After spending hours repairing them, I wish not to see such hard work go to waste.”

Soundwave gave a simple nod and opened a bridge, preparing to step through. He was going to save them even if it was the last thing he’d do. He has the entire autobot team, Shockwave and Laserbeak on his side and if his calculations are correct, which, they always are…

Megatron stands no chance of survival if a single bolt is out of place on his precious minis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our story is coming to a close. Stay tuned for the final chapters and enjoy the destruction that is about to ensue.


	10. Retrieve Those Minicons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minicons are located.

His minicons were young, not stupid which meant that they probably didn’t go with Megatron willingly, not after his murder attempt failed. If they are going to be anywhere on the Nemesis, it’s going to be under the warlords personal watch, not in the obvious places like the brig. He’d worked under his former master for long enough to know that he and the rest of the decepticon army weren’t that intelligent. How the very ship he himself piloted due to the ignorance of the crew was a great feat, how it was still in the air was a wonder.

They stood in the decepticon break room, a place on the ship completely forgotten. If this team was going to raid the ship, it was going to be from here. He looked at the Autobots determined expressions and gave a nod to the battle ready Prime who as well turned to the team.

“Autobots, remember that this is a rescue mission, we are not here to take lives but we are not here to play nice either. We are to locate them as quickly as possible and report your location to the team.”

They all agreed in unison.

“Arcee, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus will be our first team. Bumblebee, you will go with Soundwave and Shockwave,” a beeped complaint went unnoticed. “Smokescreen and Bulkhead, you are with me.”

The Primes team hurried off, Arcee’s team close behind them leaving Soundwave and Shockwave with the uncomfortable looking autobot scout.

“I theorize that we will be confronting Megatron directly? If that is the case, perhaps the autobot scout should keep an eye out. He could become an easy target.”

Bumblebee let out a few offended beeps, still keeping close attention to the plan, a feeling of dread creeping up his spinal strut at Soundwaves input.

“Minicons - with Megatron. Mission: Rescue – minicons.”

The two began making their way out making the scout begin to feel invisible. With a sigh, the yellow autobot took off after them hoping that no one got hurt.

\----------

There it was, the door to Megatrons throne room. The group stood in silence, trying to concoct a plan to help them get the minicons back. On one hand, if Soundwave was right, the minicons were in there and needed help, on the other, if he was wrong then they were walking right to their unscheduled offlining.

“We will need everything at our disposal to reach out end goal.” Shockwave added so nonchalantly, like they weren’t just standing at a homicidal maniac’s door. “Soundwave is most likely the only one who stands a chance against him in combat, I would be a close second at best. I am fully capable of taking his attacks but will have to rely on Soundwave in order to land anything lethal. Bumblebee, you are to search for the minicons if necessary and rescue them while we have Megatron and any other present decepticon distracted.”

The duo looked at the scout who just stood there dumbfounded. He gave a slow nod and hid behind Shockwave so as to go unnoticed when they entered.

Soundwave opened the doors and the trio stepped in, their sparks practically skipping a few beats as Megatron stood in the middle of the room, no others were present.

He actually seemed surprised to see them, the presence of his former TIC and scientist unpredicted. He glowered dangerously at the two of them, fully knowing what they currently wanted. “I assume you’ve come for your little toys so I’ll make this short. I can’t just let you leave now that you’ve invaded my ship.” He drew his blade and stared the duo down, his attention turning to Soundwaves approaching form. “Soundwave, you appear to be lacking your armor, how do you intend to fight me without your defense?”

No words were spoken as the silent mech rushed towards him, lunging a data cable towards the warlord with deadly intent. It was easily avoided by a simple side step, it was the second cable he always failed to avoid. He blocked it, preventing it from reaching his spark chamber, a smirk spreading across his face. “I see, you don’t need your armor.”

“Get’em boss!” a shout could be heard from high up in the room.

“YEAH! Show that jerkoff what for!”

Bumblebee turned his attention up towards the ceiling. There were 5 minicons caged, elevated in the air for anyone to see, but the question was how to get them down. Blue optics scanned the room, looking for something, anything that could possibly get them down. Something finally caught his attention, chains going from the cages to the back of the throne. Now if only he could get over there without being noticed.

Soundwave had the warlord pretty distracted and Shockwave seemed to have his full attention on the fight that was unfurling before him.

With great stealth and assistance from the former TIC and the scientist willing to be his shield, the scout managed to make his way to behind the throne, granted, he had been shot at a few times, he wasn’t even all that stealthy. He stood out against the Nemesis’s walls like a sore thumb, having a tank-former standing next to him didn’t help either. Blue optics gazed at the chains that had obviously been welded to the wall behind the throne causing a groan to emit from the yellow scout.

He looked at the scientist to see if he had any bright ideas and lightened up at the nod he received, that is, until the larger mech pointed his gun arm at the wall. Bee quickly moved out of the way, beeping angrily at the other as he fired a powerful shot, the chains breaking free causing the cages to come crashing down upon the brawling mechs.

Everyone seemed disoriented at first, Shockwave rushing to Soundwaves side to make sure he was alright, leaving Bumblebee to comm the rest of the team for assistance.

He made his way over to the duo and watched as Megatron began to get up, Shockwave turning to face him. The scientist pointed his weapon at the warlord and approached with caution, single optic burning into Megatron.

“It would be illogical to continue fighting.” The damage that showed on Megatron appeared to be great.

The minicons behind him scrambled to reach Soundwave, docking so as to not be taken hostage again. That’s alright, a reunion can come later.

“Illogical you say? Shockwave, I don’t think you understand your situation. You are in the middle of my vessel. A single call and none of you will make it out alive!” his smirk dropped when the rest of team prime came barreling through the doors, weapons drawn and ready to go.

The scientists optic darkened, audio fins dropping. “As I said, that would be highly illogical. You are outnumbered and outmatched.” He gestured to the injuries caused by Soundwave. “You would be unable to take us all on without causing further damage to yourself. Soundwave has already blocked all communications.”

A deep growl emitted from the decepticon commander, knowing full well that he has been bested. He lowered his weapons and took a step back. With a hatful look to everyone around him, he walked to another door and walked through. “I shall allow you to leave in one piece today, but know this…” with one final warning glance he began walking. “… You have won today but I shall be back and with far greater might than you could possibly imagine.” That wasn’t a simple statement, it was a promise. The doors slowly closed behind him, leaving an unsettling feeling to sit over the group.

The group gathered to make sure Soundwave was alright, his injuries no doubt needing to be taken care of.

“Autobots, it is time we return to base. Ratchet will look over Soundwave once we return.” Optimus looked over his team and opened a comm link. “Ratchet, we require ground bridge.” With that, a green portal opened behind him.

Shockwave picked up Soundwave, not wanting the smaller mech to cause further harm to himself. “Shall we?”

The former TIC leaned into the scientist and nodded. Normally he would recoil from such contact but right now, being in the larger mechs arms along with having his minicons docked on him once again was comforting.

They made their way to the portal and stepped through without hesitation.

\----------

Ratchet grouched at him and his minicons the whole time he tried to repair them, the fact that they all felt the need to squirm around and literally be right on top of each other not helping in his endeavors but in the end, they had all been patched up and allowed their reunion to begin. Soundwave even went so far as to sitting with Shockwave, his minicons prancing around like they’d die if they stopped.

This wasn’t the end of the war, not by a long shot, but now that the unstoppable Soundwave had his family back, things were about to get a whole lot more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely bull slaged this chapter in the fight scenes and the ending. (I cant write fighting or intense situations for my life)  
> I have no excuse for the ending other than just wanting to end this one. XD


End file.
